English Summer Rain
by Edden
Summary: Je dois prendre du recul, faire le point... Si seulement il n'avait pas été mon combattant, jamais on n'en serait arrivés là." Sôbi/Ritsuka


**English Summer Rain _ Placebo**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont toujours pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Kouga Youn que je remercie mille fois pour son géni. Un jour, je me réincarnerai en sa personne u_u

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, cette fanfiction est une fois de plus consacrée à Sôbi et Ritsuka. J'aime ce couple. J'aime leurs caractères respectifs, leur différence d'âge encore davantage et j'aime le côté un peu sombre de leur relation. Bref, je suis totalement fana d'eux deux.

Lorsque j'écris sur eux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'un tant soit peu "dramatique". Pas de truc fleur bleue ou guimauve, je ne saurais pas le faire, alors j'essaie de paraître réaliste autant que possible.

English Summer Rain de Placebo, une chanson à écouter sans modération. Un jour, j'irai à l'un de leurs concerts.

**En espérant que ça vous plaise. Et avec quelques commentaires...**

**ENJOY & REVIEW.**

* * *

J'essaie de prendre du recul, de faire le point.

Je dévale l'escalier à toutes jambes. Je dois m'éloigner de Sôbi.

Je suis plus attaché à lui que je ne devrais l'être ; mes humeurs sont comme calquées sur les siennes et il exerce sur moi un pouvoir bien trop grand. Je ne veux dépendre de personne.

Sôbi a toujours été capable de manipuler les mots à la perfection, secrets, cachoteries et mensonges. La première chose qui m'a marqué et qui aurait du m'alarmer est l'aisance avec laquelle il disait m'aimer. Ses mots troublants qui mettent mal à l'aise résonnent encore dans ma tête et me donnent des frissons. Sa façon d'être avec moi, de m'embrasser aux moments les moins appropriés et lorsque je ne m'y attendais pas ont fini par me rendre dingue. Dingue et dépendant de lui.

L'espoir que peut-être je pouvais être important pour lui s'est volatilisé. Je sais qu'il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Seimei en restant avec moi. Au fond, je crois que je l'ai toujours su.

J'entends des pas précipités derrière moi. N'a-t-il pas compris que je voulais être seul !? Qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille !

J'arrive à saturation là. Il me détruit, lentement. Je le déteste de me faire ça. J'aurais préféré ne jamais rentrer dans l'engrenage... Ne jamais rencontrer Sôbi. Je suis persuadé que ma vie serait moins chaotique qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui, si seulement je n'avais pas été ce que je suis : son sacrifice. C'est juste un énorme mal entendu, il n'est même pas mien.

Il est à Seimei, je n'ai pas oublié.

Ma gorge se sert à m'en faire mal. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Pour quelle raison mon frère m'a-t-il fait ça ? Pourrais-je un jour me défaire de lui ? Pourrais-je seulement m'éloigner suffisamment pour tout recommencer ailleurs, dans un monde où il ne régirait pas ma vie, mes faits et gestes ? C'est devenu trop difficile de tout faire en fonction de Sôbi, même si ça, il l'ignore.

Trop longtemps j'ai lutté contre l'idée, même si elle s'impose à moi. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Du moins autant que je peux aimer quelqu'un... Parmi toutes les personnes que j'aurais potentiellement pu aimer, pourquoi Sôbi ? Lui, un adulte (et si compliqué !), un homme. Quelqu'un qui m'est inaccessible.

J'arrive en bas des marches, je suis déjà essoufflé. Je pousse la porte de toutes mes forces et le froid extérieur me glace le visage. Si j'avais réfléchi ne serait-ce que deux secondes, j'aurais attrapé une écharpe avant de détaler comme je l'ai fait. Tant pis, les remords seront pour une autre fois. Je cours sans réellement savoir où aller. Je veux juste prendre de la distance. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, d'être seul. J'aimerais m'éloigner de tout ça juste quelque temps, pour pouvoir faire le point. Tout redémarrer et ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Un point de côté me transperce le ventre. Je dois faire une pause. Je tourne dans une ruelle, cachée du boulevard, conscient que je n'irais pas plus loin dans mon état. Affalé contre un mur délabré, j'essaie de modérer ma respiration pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sôbi, qui immanquablement passera près d'ici. Les poings sur les hanches et le dos courbé, j'halète difficilement. Je ferme les yeux, espérant qu'on ne me trouvera pas.

J'entends des pas précipités non loin d'ici, puis plus rien. Alors, lentement, je reprends confiance. Peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas vu... Peut-être a t-il abandonné... Même si je le souhaite, l'idée reste douloureuse.

La désillusion arrive pourtant plus vite que prévu.

"Ritsuka."

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui se trouve face à moi.

Il réitère son appel.

"Ritsuka."

Le timbre de sa voix me vibre jusque dans les os, et les cheveux sur ma nuque se dressent tous seuls.

Le sentant s'approcher, j'ouvre les yeux en grand. La terreur qu'il doit y lire le cloue sur place un instant. Un instant seulement. De nouveau il s'approche, à pas lents et mesurés, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie -ce que je ferais sans nul doute si je n'avais pas eu l'idée lumineuse de me terrer dans un cul-de-sac. J'aimerais lui crier de dégager, de ne pas m'approcher, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge et n'arrivent pas à franchir mes lèvres. Je déglutis difficilement.

Il s'approche toujours et fini par s'agenouiller devant moi. La panique me gagne rapidement.

C'est là tout ce que je voulais éviter : le voir, le redouter, faire une connerie.

Alors qu'il amorce une caresser sur ma joue en signe d'affection, je repousse son geste d'un revers de la main et le frappe au torse, seul réflexe dont je suis encore capable. La force de mes faibles poings ne le fait pas reculer, pourtant il se stoppe, décontenancé par ma conduite. Je sais qu'il va me questionner et je n'ai absolument pas envie de répondre. Prenant les devants, je lui crache avec rage :

"Je te déteste."

Il n'a pas bougé, même pas tressailli. Pourtant je décèle une tristesse infinie dans ses yeux. Ce même air qui vous donne instantanément l'envie de vous punir. Je baisse le regard, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça finisse comme ça ? Je culpabilise alors que je lui en veux. Qui est responsable à la fin ?

Il attrape mes poignets. Le contact de ses mains puissantes et chaudes m'électrise. Je ne veux pas le regarder. Je sais que si je cède, c'en est fini. Jamais plus je ne pourrais m'opposer à tout ça. Je ne pourrais que subir et me plonger indéfiniment dans ce gouffre sans fond. Je ne pourrais plus sortir la tête de l'eau.

Il prononce encore mon nom et je me sens sombrer. Il ne comprend pas.

Il cherche du regard des explications que je ne suis pas disposé à lui fournir. Lui avouer mes sentiments serait comme me trahir et mettre un terme à tout ce que j'ai. C'est hors de question. Qu'il me lâche et qu'on en finisse, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Il relâche un de mes poignets pour relever mon visage et me forcer à le regarder. Je garde obstinément les yeux fermés.

Alors que je me persuade qu'il n'aura pas le dernier mot et que jamais il n'obtiendra satisfaction, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Ce contact me fait défaillir et l'espace d'une seconde je me perds dans le tourbillon de mes sens. Je suis pétrifié. Je dois me ressaisir.

J'enfonce férocement les ongles dans ma paume et reprends petit à petit mes esprits.

En attendant, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. J'ai les yeux exorbités.

Il ne sourcille même pas, preuve que ce geste n'est que mécanique et qu'il m'embrasse pour atteindre son but et seulement pour arriver à ses fins. Ses yeux clairs me transpercent le cœur. Je sens mon regard s'embuer. Il se sert de moi.

Je le repousse violement. Il ne m'abusera pas plus longtemps !

"Tu es sourd ?! Va-t-en Sôbi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Jamais !"

Je suis hors de moi. Comment pourrais-je tolérer un tel comportement aux vues de ma situation ? Il doit enfin comprendre qu'il doit me laisser tranquille !

"Je t'aime Ritsuka"

Je suffoque.

"NON ! Je t'interdis de me sortir ce genre de truc destructeur !"

Ma main s'écrase lamentablement contre son torse alors qu'une larme roule sur ma joue. Je suis meurtri. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Si seulement il pouvait être mien.

Il m'entoure de ses bras et me serre à m'en couper le souffle, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Sans que je tente quoi que ce soit. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne devrais pas rester là, et pourtant...

Pressé contre sa poitrine je me sens faible. Je sais qu'il veut me protéger, ce dont je suis moins sur, c'est de le vouloir moi aussi. Ses mains caressent mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux. La colère me quitte lentement, mais les pulsations de mon cœur ne perdent pas de leur rapidité. Je l'entends respirer dans mes cheveux et finis par calquer ma respiration sur la sienne. Le temps s'est comme arrêté et j'aimerais rester là indéfiniment. Je sais que c'est impossible. Je me laisse aller contre lui, la tête remplie d'espoirs et de vœux informulés.

Mes mains agrippent faiblement son t-shirt. Il devrait avoir encore plus froid que moi et pourtant tout son corps semble irradier. Après une longue hésitation, je finis par caler ma tête dans son coup. Je pourrais m'endormir...

"Tu m'appartiens Sôbi !" Je souffle tout bas.

J'aimerais tellement y croire.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été mon combattant, si seulement il n'avait pas été lui, alors peut être qu'il n'aurait pas pris cette importance à mes yeux, ni moi aux siens d'ailleurs... Je suis persuadé qu'il ne se serait jamais retourné sur le gamin que je suis.

S'il n'était pas mon combattant, jamais on n'en serait arrivés là.


End file.
